College Drama
by OnlyFrostIron
Summary: AU AND OOC! FrostIron Thor/Phil and Clint/Natasha! Takes place in Syracuse New York! MORE INFO INSIDE! AT ONE POINT THERE WILL BE ONLINE CHAT!


A/N: Hey guys! Don't worry, I will update my other story either later today or tomorrow. Let me give you a little background on this story! It takes place this year, but, Tony is 19 along with Loki. Natasha is 18 and Clint is 20. Thor is 22. Tony is not a playboy nor rich, he's smart but NOT a genius. Loki on the other hand, he is a rich, genius, playboy. Yeah, I know total opposites. Anyways let us get on with the story. I DO WHAT I WANT!

Disclaimer: I do not own those sexy beasts, but I do own the story line. You may use it if you wish!

Chapter 1:

Tony's POV

When I woke up this morning, I had no idea my whole life was going to change. It was the first day of my sophomore year in college. I went to Syracuse University. Though I didn't feel like today was going to be good, I held a smile on my face anyways.

When I walked onto the campus to go to my dorm room I was surprised to find I had a roommate this year. I walked into my dorm and there I saw him, 6'4", black semi-long hair and those emerald green eyes. I was suddenly lost into them. He must have saw I was staring because he looked down to my 5'9" body and simply stated.

"Kid, it's not cool to stare." His voice had a slight fragment of a British accent. It was music to my ears. God Tony! Get yourself together! You're not gay, or am I? No, this was not possible. I mean I never had a guy in my life! I only had girlfriends, though they ended up terrible, but ah Tony snap out of it!

"Sorry, the name is Tony Stark!" I put a smile on my face. He reached his hand out. I shook it. He looked me dead in the eye.

"Yeah, the name is playboy genius billionaire Loki Laufeyson. So you know, if I say I'm going to be busy tonight, I mean busy." He looked at me to see if I understood what he meant. I slowly nodded my head.

"Okay Loki, I hope we can become friends." I flashed him my smile. He simply grunted. He turned around and sat at the desk. Drawing plans left out on the desktop.

"Now, go do what you were going to do, and leave me be to my work." His voice lowered when he said "work". I put my stuff on my bed on the left side of the room. I unpacked my clothes and put them in my dresser. Then I put the suitcase under the bed.

"Okay, bye!" I said to him. He turned, he seemed like he was getting a closer look at me. He smiled and nodded his head. What a strange fellow.

When I left the room and closed the door I was rammed into by Thor and his friend Phil. I was on the bottom of this unexpected dog pile. Thor got off and so did Phil soon after. Phil was a short guy. He was about 5'3". He had black hair and brown eyes. Thor on the other hand was 6'9". He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was Loki's older "brother" though he spoke of him vaguely. Loki was supposedly adopted. Phil and he have been dating since last year. Yeah, long story.

"Sorry Tony. Me no mean to do that." Thor said with a frown. Thor Odinson wasn't the smartest guy ever. His boyfriend helps him with his English at times at least, like a Coulson would do.

"Nah man its okay!" I gave him a smile to know I was alright. Phil wrapped one arm around Thor and said.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" My smile wiped off my face. I just suddenly couldn't control myself so I went into the other direction. I could hear Phil calling after me, but I didn't care.

Loki's POV

Dammit! These plans are not working out! I smashed my pencil on my desk. Fuck this! I got up from my chair and walked out the room. How the fuck- my phone started to ring. I picked it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. Pepper. Great, just the spicy girl I wanted to talk to.

"Talk to me." I said cockily walking down the hall.

"Hey, we got another girl! How's your current schedual?" I checked my watch. 7:02, almost time for homeroom.

"Well I got homeroom in 36 minutes."

"Good, what do you have after?"

"Free period. Why?"

"She'll be there."

"Wait what is her name?"

"Oh you'll know her, she's an old friend of ours!"

"Oh okay." I hung up. Slipped my phone back into my pocket. As I continued to walk down the hall I went to my "brother" Thor's room.

Him and Phil were studying before first period. Phil looked up and smiled. Thor followed soon after.

"Hey Loks!" Phil said to me. His voice was much too cheery.

"Hey." I replied. Thor got up and gave me a hug.

"BROTHAAA!" Somehow I think Thor is like Part Viking or something.

"Glad to see you too Thor." Phil got up and gave me a high-five.

"So how are you? Mr. Playboy, Genius, Billioniare, Loki Laufeyson?" He said with a smirk.

"Good, got a chick for after homeroom." We high-fived again.

"Nice, oh do you know what is up with Tony?"

"Anthony Stark? No, I just met him this morning." I frowned.

"So, what are we doing for lunch?" Phil asked as Thor sat back down and got to reading.

"How about we get the gang together? You know, Me, you, Thor, Nick, Clint, Pepper, Peggy, Maria." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah! Alright!" He gave me a smile. "Were are going?" He asked.

"How about Munjed's? We can get some Shawarma?" Once I said that Phil face was full of joy.

"YEAH!" He said a little too excitedly.

I had a feeling today was going to be great.

A/N: AU AU AU AND OOC OOC OOC ALERT ALERT ALERT! Yes I know, Tony and Loki like switched prsonallities but FUCK IT I DO WHAT I WANT!

Please Review! Will respond to ALL questions!


End file.
